


Glitter

by evangelinerose



Series: Draco One Shots & Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intoxication, Language, Sexual References and Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelinerose/pseuds/evangelinerose
Summary: Muggle University AU. It all starts with a drunk dial.





	Glitter

Had you ever been this drunk?

You doubted it.

Tonight there had been a St. Patrick’s Day party at the biggest sorority house on campus and you, for some reason, had thought it would be fun to go.

You weren’t sure exactly why. Normally, you weren’t one for parties.

Okay, well, it wasn’t true that you weren’t sure why you had done it. You actually had a pretty good idea as to why. The urge to go out and get so piss drunk that you could hardly walk - which, coincidentally, was currently the case - _may_ have come from your boyfriend breaking up with you a few days ago. It also _may_ have come from the fact that, due to emotional distress from said breakup, you had bombed an important test in chemistry the day before.

Either way, the bottom of a bottle suddenly had seemed like a blissful escape, and fuck it, it was a holiday, right? 

Which led you to where you were now: stumbling across the giant lawn of a giant sorority house toward the sidewalk – weaving through groups of people talking way too loudly and trails of red Solo cups – where you were going to call your friend and roommate to come and pick you up before you got sick in public.

The world spun suddenly, and you sank to your knees, deciding that this was close enough and you’d have to just give up walking for the moment. In a haze of complete and utter drunkenness, you pull your phone from your purse and unlocked it on the fourth try. Clumsily, you scrolled through and tapped in your list of contacts before holding the phone to your ear.

_Please answer_, you begged. _Please, please_…

“Hello?”

You blinked slowly, stupidly. This was not your friend’s voice, because your friend was a female. And you were _quite_ sure that you just heard a man.

“Wh…who is t-this?” you slurred, confused.

“Draco Malfoy,” said the voice, and you felt a sensation in the pit of your stomach that very nearly made you empty all of the alcohol out of it right then and there.

“Y/N Y/L/N. Having some fun, are we?” he drawled. He sounded positively delighted and amused to hear the clear intoxication in your voice. Why, _why_ hadn’t you deleted his number after that stupid project where he had been your partner last semester? _Why_ did he have to be directly above your friend’s name that you had just tried to call?

“I d-didn’t mean to c…call you,” you said, having difficulty forming the words.

“Sounds like it,” he said, smugly.

Draco Malfoy. 

He was the type of person whose entire family had gone to this school because they were wealthy and therefore thought they were better than everyone else. He was the kind of person that wore a single article of clothing more expensive than your entire wardrobe. He was also a jock. You scowled; you could see his pale face now; with his pointed features and that arrogant little smirk he always had.

Rather unfortunately, you could also see quite a few other parts of his body in your mind’s eye, and it was making you too warm just to think about them.

“Th-this isn’t…what you th-think,” you muttered angrily. “Wrong n-number.”

“And what do I think?” You could hear the wicked grin in his voice.

You swayed a little as the world spun again, even as you sat there. The filter between your brain and your mouth was broken, however, so you just rolled your eyes and slurred, “B-booty call.”

He chuckled. “I know you have a boyfriend. That’s not what I think.”

“I don’t have one anymore,” you said, voice stronger now except for a slight tremor, despite the pang that went through your chest at these words. “I h-have to go. I need to call…my friend. For real this time. I need a r-ride.” 

Vision blurring ever so slightly, you pulled the phone from your ear and pressed the end call button, not hearing his protests.

This time, you managed the right number.

* * *

Your friend peeked over at you from the steering wheel as the car sped along. “If you throw up in my car, Y/N, so help me…”

“I w-won’t.” You tried to sound more sure than you actually were. The movement of the car, as well as the slow flashing of lights as cars drove by on the opposite side of the road, was only serving to make you more dizzy, and your stomach was rolling by now. You really needed something to eat.

“How much did you drink, anyway?” Her eyebrows were raised, as if she knew not to really believe you. She leaned over and opened the glove compartment and shoved a bag into your hand, giving you a stern look.

“Fuck, I don’t even…I don’t know. Don’t talk about drinks,” you whispered, putting your head into your knees. “Please.”

_Buzz._

You lifted your head, surprised. Your phone was sitting in your lap, and the screen had lit up. Squinting and trying to ignore the swirling in your head, you saw that you had received a text message. It was from Draco Malfoy.

Intrigued, you swiped to open it and read.

_Did you get your ride?_

Much slower than usual - one finger at a time - you typed out your response.

_Yeah. Thanks._

His answer came immediately, as if he had been waiting to hear from you, causing your friend to glance over at you and your phone.

_Good. Those parties can get wild…wanted to make sure you weren’t stranded._

You blinked again, processing his text. It was friendly. Helpful. A bit concerned, even. You hadn’t taken Draco Malfoy for the type of man to concern himself with females making it home safely, least of all females outside his social circle, but here he was, checking in on you. Biting your lip, you tried to decide what to say – for you found you actually did want to say something back to him – before your friend spoke again, jolting you almost guiltily out of your thoughts.

“Who is that? It isn’t your ex, right?” She sounded stern again, but you couldn’t say you blamed her. In fact, you were grateful. You had told her to make sure you didn’t break down and text or call him this weekend.

“No,” you said. “It’s Draco Malfoy.”

Her eyebrows raised and her eyes widened in complete and total shock. “Draco _Malfoy_ is texting you? Since when?”

“Since…just now,” you told her. “I c-called him before you on accident. Last semester we had a p-project together and I had his number saved.”

“Why did he text you now, then?” She looked desperately curious.

You shrugged, and then hiccuped. “Making sure I found my ride.”

There was a dumbstruck silence in the car, and your eyes flitted again to your phone screen, noticing that a second conversation bubble had appeared below his other text. He had written you again.

_Are you really single?_

You stared at it for so long, in such surprise, that you didn’t even notice that your friend was speaking with you until she finally half shouted, “Hey! Earth to Y/N?”

“Yeah?” You looked up from your phone and at her again. Her head was swirling. Or was the car spinning? God, you needed to lie down.

“Did he text you again?” Her eyes were flicking from you to the road.

“Yeah.”

“_Well_?” she pressed impatiently, grinning.

“He, erm…wants to know if I’m…really single.”

“_What_? Why would he want to know that?” Her mouth was agape, clearly stunned with this piece of information.

Sudden images and memories flitted across your mind’s eye, try as you might to contain them; memories of whiskey shots while working on homework, of flirty teasing, a masculine scent, of your head turning and lips pressing firmly to yours before they became eager, before you, too, became eager, and then hands were roaming and clothes were being stripped off with a frenzied, passionate haste…

“Um,” was all you could say, and you knew your cheeks were flaming.

Your friend’s eyes widened even more, and when she spoke again it was a strange mix between a shout and a shriek. “Did you two _fuck_!?”

You couldn’t help but grin at her crude language – as well as blush more furiously – before you clarified quickly, “It was a long time ago. Right before I got together with…” You didn’t even want to say his name, and so the sentence died in your throat, leaving it awkwardly hanging in the air.

“Holy _shit_,” she exclaimed loudly, grinning even wider now and clearly torn between excitement and indignation. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was just a c-casual thing,” you slurred, deciding you needed to talk about something – _anything_ – else. It would not do to imagine Draco Malfoy having his way with you, especially not in this state. “I need to eat or I’m going to puke. Can we go through this drive through? They’re open, right?”

She shot you a look, and then rolled her eyes. “Yeah, they’re open.” She turned the car, though she was still glancing at you now and then with furtive grins.

As she was ordering her food, you sent him back your response.

_Yes. I’m single._

* * *

Draco Malfoy, that stupid ass, had lodged himself into your thoughts.

And now he wouldn’t go away.

He hadn’t answered you that night, which you had hardly noticed because you had scarfed down two cheeseburgers and then fallen into bed as soon as you had gotten back to your dorm before waking up with a raging hangover.

You had spent that entire day sick and, much as you hated to admit it, waiting to hear back from him. The disappointment you felt when evening had rolled around and you had still heard nothing was strange to you, not to mention annoying, and so you pulled out your homework and began to focus on that instead. After the disastrous chemistry exam it was needed, anyway, and you were thankful, at least, that your roommate had been away for the entire day so you could try and focus past the nauseous feeling plaguing you for your overindulgence the night before.

The following day, Monday, you saw him again.

It was in the cafeteria, as you were sitting at a table with a group of your girl friends, when he came strolling in with his usual group of very upper class friends that you assumed had all known each other since they had been in diapers. He hadn’t caught sight of you, and you couldn’t help but just observe as he went about his business putting food on his tray, talking in his group, even laughing at something that Theodore Nott had said to him. You watched the smile that played across his angular features, the way his body language was poised and perfect, and that he himself was tall and lean but so _damn_ attractive.

Damn it. _Why_ hadn’t he texted you back?

You scowled, hating that this was weighing on you and that you cared at all, when you caught a glimpse of your roommate. She was watching you with a knowing look on her face and, when she met her gaze, her eyes darted from Malfoy and then back to you with a mischievous eyebrow wiggle. 

You rolled your eyes, but couldn’t help a reluctant smile spreading across your face, and then she leaned in to murmur, “Are you going to fill me in on the details, or will I be kept in suspense forever?”

“What details?”

She rolled her eyes and glanced around the table to make sure the others weren’t listening in. “Well, obviously – how was it?”

“Erm…” You trailed off, looking his direction again almost subconsciously.

“Holy shit,” she whispered, and you turned back to see her shaking her head at you. “Look at you staring. You want to do it again, don’t you?”

“What?” you said, aghast, cheeks warming and trying to put a look of disgust on your face. You weren’t sure if you were successful. “_No_! He’s – he’s – ”

“Apparently not terrible in bed,” she finished for you, smirking, but then her face grew serious. “But Y/N, you know you shouldn’t. Or at least wait a while, you know? Just my advice, anyway. Your breakup is still fresh.”

You felt the familiar ache in your chest – _breakup_ – and you knew she was right. So you just nodded, careful to keep your eyes down now and on your plate of food rather than at the tall blonde across the room. After a few minutes, however, thoughts of Draco Malfoy were driven from your mind when you looked up to see that your ex-boyfriend had arrived, with his usual group of friends.

That in itself wouldn’t have been such a big deal, except for the giggling girl hanging on his arm, batting her eyelashes up at him.

You felt numb. You felt cold. Was this the reason he had dumped you?

But no…perhaps they were just friends. He wouldn’t flaunt another girl mere days after breaking up with you like this; you had known him better, been together long enough, your relationship had meant more than this and he would care about your feelings at least that much, wouldn’t he…?

And then he leaned down to kiss her.

You hadn’t even been aware that you had set down your fork until the clatter rang strangely in your ears. Your friend’s fingers had closed around your wrist, but you could not look at her. The sympathy and pity you would see in her face would only make things that much worse, and you knew that it would be mirrored in all of the girls’ expressions across the table. 

So instead you stood up quickly, still not looking at anyone as you gathered your books. “I forgot my homework upstairs,” you lied, trying to keep your voice as steady as possible, and you didn’t even wait for their reactions. You just walked away as quickly as you possibly could while trying to keep the hot tears that threatened to spill over at bay.

Unnoticed by you, a pair of gray eyes watched your hurried escape.

* * *

Tuesday evening you had taken refuge outside, in the shade of a tree. You were sprawled there with your books, lying on your stomach in the grass. 

Homework and studies were essentially the only things you had tried to fill your mind with for the past day and a half. You had failed miserably, because your ex-boyfriend’s new girlfriend had crossed your mind multiple times, making you clench your fists wherever you happened to be and fight to keep from crying as a whole host of emotions whirled through you: jealousy, embarrassment, anger, indignation, feelings of inadequacy. Right now, however, you were actually absorbed in your work, which was why it was so shocking when a voice sounded from above you.

“You’re going to get grass all over your clothes, you know.”

Your eyes flew up to meet gray ones; none other than Draco Malfoy was hovering over you with his trademark smirk. You rolled your eyes. “Not all of us wear clothes like _that_.” You gestured to his outfit of the day, which was yet another pair of expensive trousers and a button up shirt. The sleeves were partially rolled up, exposing some of his pale forearms.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” He arched an eyebrow.

_Nothing_ was the honest answer. _You look too good in them_ was another one that you didn’t think he needed to hear. So you settled for, “Too fancy.”

To your surprise, he didn’t shoot back a comment and just sat beside you, eyes hovering over what you were writing. “Chemistry homework?”

“I flunked the test last Friday,” you explained. “It’s extra credit.”

He frowned. “_You_ flunked a test?”

“You don’t need to sound so surprised,” you said, a bit stung. “I had a bad week.”

Your eyes moved to his, and you almost wished you hadn’t looked. He was watching you, studying you, in fact, and very carefully; his gaze moving about your face as if he were memorizing your features. You felt the faintest blush tinge your cheeks and the telltale quickening of your heartbeat in your chest.

“A bad week,” he said finally, smiling slowly, “Which culminated in you being too pissed to properly call someone to come and give you a ride.”

“Sounds about right,” you muttered, looking back at your work without really seeing it. Because his presence was very distracting; it was no use trying to continue doing this with him sitting beside you like this, so you turned and glared at him after a few moments. “Shouldn’t you be with your friends, or something?”

He raised an eyebrow again, amused. “Am I bothering you?”

“I’m trying to study,” you said tersely.

“So? We were pretty good study partners.” His tone was so mild that you at first weren’t sure if he was referring to the double meaning; but then you glanced at him to see the mischievous sparkle in his eyes, and your cheeks heated up with a furious blush. “Weren’t we?” He pressed, and his voice definitely had a teasing lilt now, his smile growing wider at how obviously flustered you were.

“I – _you_ – I can’t _believe_ you are over here trying to – ” You sputtered angrily, unable to form a fully competent sentence in your indignation.

“I’m just trying to sit with you,” he said, eyes widening in innocence. “You’re the one yelling at me to go away when I just wanted to show you something.”

Your eyes narrowed. “Show me something?”

He sighed. “You’ll like it. I promise.” He stood, offering his hand to you. After staring at it with unease for a few moments, you took it and allowed him to pull you to your feet. His fingers lingered too long on your arm, and he pulled you far too close. You could smell _his_ smell again, overpowering, just as it had been when…

You shook the thought away and bent to collect your books from the ground to hide your flustered face, and then you followed him away. It took you longer than usual to realize that he was leading you to the parking lot. “What is this?” you asked warily. “Want to show me your nice shiny car?”

He smirked. “No. That is, unless you’d like to see my nice shiny car.”

“I’ve already seen it.”

He stopped suddenly, a triumphant grin on his face, and then gestured to a car that you recognized all too well – your ex boyfriend’s. And, peering inside, you could see exactly what Draco Malfoy was trying to show you. It was…

“You covered the inside of his car with _glitter_?” you shrieked, covering your mouth as a confusing sense of horror rose up in you mixed with the overwhelming urge to start laughing and never stop.

“Indeed I did,” he said, smirking even wider now. He folded his arms and leaned casually against the car, watching you carefully with a wide grin.

“Do you have _any_ idea how hard glitter will be to get out of the seats?” You rounded on him, appalled, and he just shrugged, looking rather pleased with himself.

“That was kind of the point, Y/N.”

“What – why would you even – ” You sputtered out, unable to process or express exactly what you were feeling. Anger was definitely there, and indignation. Curiosity, for another, as to why Draco Malfoy would go to such great lengths to get revenge on your ex for you. And possibly, and perhaps the worst part, was the wicked sense of pleasure at the vengeance he had taken out on your behalf, at the image of the look on your ex’s face when he would see his beloved car.

“He loves this thing,” you told him finally, furrowing your brow.

“Exactly,” he said, bouncing happily on the balls of his feet.

“You do realize how much this will cost, right? Whatever his faults may be he’s a hard worker, and…and we don’t all have money like you, okay?” you said, a little more harshly than intended. “This will cost well over a thousand to clean properly…” You wring your hands, staring at the car, slightly hysterical at the moral problem this presented and wishing you could just enjoy the karma instead.

You heard him sigh and then his hands were on your shoulders, making you turn to face him. “Okay. Listen. Where would he take the car to get cleaned?”

“Probably the place on 6th street,” you said, unable to look away now from his serious, intent gaze as he leaned down over you.

“I’ll pay for it, all right?” he said gently, his eyes swirling like molten silver at you. “I’ll have it anonymously paid for. But _only_ because you wanted me to.”

“Promise?” You felt a sense of relief, because now you could _really_ enjoy the prank.

“Promise.” He looked so sincere that you believed him.

“I – thank you,” you murmured, your voice barely a whisper, eyes flying around now to avoid looking at him since his intense gaze was beginning to make you uncomfortable and more than a little warm. He was only inches from your face now, after all, and this proximity brought back far too many memories. “Why did you do it?” you couldn’t help asking, finally locking eyes with him once more.

He shrugged. “He upset you.”

You just gaped up at him. “I don’t understand.”

He sighed again, rolling his eyes at you, but his smile was not irritated. Rather, it was affectionate. “He upset you, and I like you,” he said slowly, clearly, and you blinked as his words seeped in and his hands moved up to cup your cheeks. He moved his thumbs across your cheekbones and you couldn’t breathe. Your heart was going to burst out of your chest and there was a tingling in your stomach. “Quite a lot, if I’m being honest,” he murmured, almost thoughtfully.

Your eyes moved to his mouth.

But then, he surprised you by taking a quick step back, putting distance between the two of you again. His eyes were regretful, and if you were being honest with your own feelings you didn’t want him to go away either. His eyes still had the same very intense look in them as before, however, when he spoke again. “Which is why,” he continued casually, “I’m _not_ asking you on a date.”

You frowned, confused. “Um…”

He chuckled. “You need time. I want to give you time. But I’m going to ask you to reserve a spot for me. One month from today, is that enough? 7 in the evening. I don’t want anyone else sneaking in before I ask you. Not like last time.” He smiled a little at the awestruck look on your face. “Well? Yes or no?” Despite his mask of casual confidence, you could see the hopefulness in his eyes.

And then you smiled. “Yes, I’d…like that.”

He started backing away, a light smile playing across his lips. “Good. One month. 7 o’clock. Use the time to think plenty about me, okay? I’ll be doing the same.”

You could hardly speak. You felt dizzy. “Okay. I…I will.”

He winked, and with that, he turned and sauntered away, a new spring in his step. 

It occurred to you that you should move away from the crime scene that was your ex-boyfriend’s car, and you did so, quickly, though your stunned mind was still racing from the interaction with Draco Malfoy. You were quite certain you wouldn’t have to make any extra or conscious effort to keep your promise to him. 

He would be on your mind the entire month whether you wanted him to be or not.


End file.
